


Unhealthy Obsession

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Peter doesn't remember when it started, & all Wynter knew is that she wished she met the beta sooner.</p><p>It was unhealthy, their relationship. An older man sleeping with a 17 year old junior that attended school with Scott & Stiles. Yet they craved one another, not for love or affection, but lust & the sexual tension that they couldn't relieve with someone else.</p><p>Wynter would be called a slut if she slept with every guy at school.</p><p>Peter couldn't use his wolf like abilities on anyone without the obvious happening; them finding out.</p><p>So they'd meet up weekly, ravishing one another in new ways, & this Friday night was no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhealthy Obsession

Wynter munched on her skittles, taking handfuls from the five pound bag she bought & shoveled them into her mouth, brown eyes squinting, but intent on the flashing colors from her 90 inch flat screen tv. It was maybe twelve or two in the morning, she couldn't remember exactly.

"Dammit." She quietly cursed as she dropped a few of the colorful candies, she leaned over, nearly falling off the couch as she picked up the candy from the floor. Not at all being affected by the sudden, heat generating weight pressing against her slumped over form. She actually embraced it, arching further against the solid, strong chest, sighing as the body's warmth spread to her chilled bones.

"It's good to see you again Wynter," he purred softly, lips brushing the shell of her ear. Wynter shivered as the hairs from his goatee scratched at the sensitive skin, goosebumps rising on both her arms, & neck only for them to lay flat as either lips, or calloused hands soothed them.

She smiled, chewing the last bits of candy in her mouth before peering at him over her shoulder, "Thought you wouldn't show." She said casually. Wynter sat up as Peter pulled away, exposing her to the cold, it nipping at her exposed skin like a puppy with a persons fingers. "But I should've known..." she laid down on the couch, one leg thrown over the back & the other left to dangle over the edge, "you never been one to disappoint." Wynter grinned like the Cheshire cat, peeking through a half closed eye just in time to see the wolf slide between her opened legs.

"Disappointment isn't in my vocabulary," Peter began, skilled fingers coming up to grab the zipper of her jacket, slowly pulling it down, "especially when it comes to you." He finished, pressing an open mouthed kiss to her newly exposed collarbone. Wynter smiled, threading her fingers through his rich brown hair, watching it intently as her fingers slid from roots to end, the ends of his hair lapping at her fingertips.

"Hows your day been so far?" She questioned nonchalantly as he came up, his chapped lips meeting her soft, moisturized ones in utter harmony. They pulled away for air, managing to keep the kiss light & airy for now.

"It's technically the next day Wynter... but my day's been well, & what are you still doing up?" Granted they didn't care too much about the other's personal life, they agreed to make an effort to give off the impression that they did, or do.

She shifted to crack her back, "Mmm, sleep just didn't feel like it should be at a reasonable hour tonight- morning, I guess." Wynter shrugged lamely, head lulling to the side as her eyes shut, a smile tracing along her lips as his hands skimmed up her unzipped jacket. Peter nuzzled her neck, & licked a stripe of skin before blowing a puff of air against it, Wynter shifted again & pressed up against him.

"I hope you can stay awake long enough for our fun then," Peter said as he easily unclasped her red lace bra, tossing it carelessly onto the floor. Wynter finally opened her eyes as Peter cupped her breasts, thumbs sweeping over her erect nipples, breath catching in her throat as he gently took one into his hot mouth. Wynter tugged at his shirt, managing to pull it off with his help.

"Peter, were you always this good with your mouth?" Wynter asked slightly out of breath. Peter removed his mouth from her breast, but not before nipping it to coax a quiet yelp from her barely parted lips. He smirked up at her through his lashes.

"Of course, practice makes perfect," Peter licked the tip of her nipple, causing her breath to hitch. "And I am a perfectionist." He smiled devilishly at her as he took her other bud into his mouth, giving it the same treatment as the previous one, but not forgetting to massage her other mass of flesh with his free hand, eyes intent on her as she arched against him, rolling her hips occasionally.

Wynter pulled him up by tugging lightly on his hair, "You weren't kidding about being a perfectionist." She said slotting her mouth with his, licking at his mouth for entrance he easily gave. Peter basked in the fruit taste she had acquired from eating the skittles, & she danced blissfully in his natural taste of mints & something earthy.

"Do I lead or is it your turn?" He asked as they barely parted, a sliver of saliva connecting them. She took notice to his eyes as they darkened & his pupil blown wide, she undoubtedly the same way. Wynter leaned up to peck his lips.

"We can alternate," she shrugged & hooked her arms around his neck, pulling him in to continue the kiss. Their tongues each taking turns to explore the others mouth, never had they gotten tired of exploring the others body. Right now was the sensual part, they'd take their time to learn the other (regardless already knowing the others body like the back of their hand).

"I'm fine with that." Wynter was the lover that really inspected their partner, like now, she mapped out Peter's mouth with the tip of her tongue, taking in every last bump & detail his mouth had to offer. Peter was undoubtedly the same, but he took in every detail... & took in every detail once more; double checking his map.

They parted when they lacked oxygen, "Wanna stay on the couch, or move somewhere different?" Wynter asked, eyes skating over his entire face while using a hand to push a strand of lose hair behind his ear.

"I know where you've always wanted to have sex," he said simply, meeting her dark brown eyes. "I haven't figured why you haven't told me." Peter added thoughtfully as he slid off her. Wynter sat up, standing, & ruffling the hair she had left for her Mohawk.

"Maybe because I thought it was weird," she muttered as she pressed against his bare chest, brown eyes intent on him. Peter snorted & rolled his eyes.

"I'm a werewolf, what could be more weird than that?" He asked rhetorically, hands inching down her hips to her legs. Wynter rolled her eyes, getting the hint, she lifted a leg, allowing him to slip his hand under her thigh. She rested both her hands on his broad shoulders, steadying herself before jumping up, Peter effortlessly catching her other leg & hiking her up until she rested securely on his hips.

"A sexy werewolf." Wynter said quietly against his neck, lips brushing the skin as he carried her upstairs & to her room. Peter set her down on the bed, she spreading out on it as he took time to take in her room. It was well organized; another flat screen on top of her tall dresser, than another desk with a mirror above it right next to the door.

"You cleaned up from last time I was here." He commented as he shed his pants, Wynter licking her lips in anticipation.

"Oh, you mean a week ago when you snuck into my room because your nephew was going to kill you?" She bit her lip as he pulled off his black boxer briefs (yah know, the ones that cling to a guy's hips? Yea those!).

"Yes, that's the last time I was here." He said looking up at her. Wynter stared shamelessly at his erection, not at all feeling bad for it; she never grew tired of staring at him, especially this part of him. Not only was this wolf sexy, a stud, but he was also well endowed.

"... I remember now, you started reading my books & eating my waffl-" Wynter was silenced when the head of Peter's cock hit her lips, precum smearing against her kiss bitten lips. Peter smiled kindly down at her as he tangled his fingers into her short hair, pushing her forward until her mouth opened & he slipped the head of his cock past her inviting lips.

"You always did have a good memory," he said as he pushed her further down, hips rolling when her tongue darted out to lap along his shaft with long & confident licks. "Now, do you remember what I like?" Wynter nodded slyly, pulling back enough to thoroughly lick at his swollen head, tongue focusing on the underside of the head, or flickering her tongue against the slit; pulling moans from the wolf & collecting the residing precum.

"My wolf, of course I remember," she said reaching up to stroke his thick shaft. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" She stopped his answer by taking him all the way down, a low growl rumbling from his chest & causing a chill to travel down her spine. Wynter bobbed her head, hand working the rest of his shaft, watching him through her long lashes as he threw back his head, eyes closed as he licked his chapped, or bite his plush lips.

"Fuck Wynter... your tongue was always a pleasant feeling..." He panted, his hand tightening in her hair as a shudder passed through his body. Wynter's other hand came up to cradle his balls, lightly massaging them as she licked the underside of his cock. He pulled her up, kissing her fiercely, hands on her hips as he guided her to her desk. Wynter hopped up, licking her lips to rid them of the remaining precum. Peter tugged off her pants, Wynter was so hypnotized by Peter she hadn't noticed how wet she was.

"Damn, I didn't even notice." She said spreading her legs to look down at her damp panties. Peter had smelt her the whole time, & was waiting for her to be wet enough that he could enter without any extra lubricant.

"Shit, I didn't either," he said sliding down her underwear. Peter slipped between her legs, hand covering her womanhood, using both his ring & middle finger to rub her, smearing her juices on both his fingers. Wynter moaned loudly, sweat beading along her forehead, & causing her hair to stick. Peter brushed the hair from her face, using his free hand to cup her face & bring her in for a fiery kiss, he nipping at her lower lip with sharp teeth.

"Fuck! Peter!" Wynter whined as Peter pushed both his digits into her, his dick twitching at the contracting of her walls around his fingers; tight & moist, everything he desperately wanted to bury himself in. Wynter held fast to his shoulders, rolling her hips forward as he curled his fingers just right, hitting that button in her that made her melt.

"I like seeing you like this..." he purred as he bit her neck. Peter continued to pleasure her with merely his fingers until she absolutely dripping, he removed his fingers, hearing her whimper at the loss. "Shhh, I have something you'll like better." He cooed causing her to nod dazedly. Peter smiled, lips suckling on her earlobe as he slicked himself up, rubbing his hard-on against her puffy, pink lips. Wynter moaned, grinding against him as she readied herself for the burning sensation she felt every time he first entered her.

"... Please Peter..." Wynter begged, hands dancing over his abs & chest in abandoned hope. Peter pulled back from her ear, eyes glowing a vibrant blue & canines sharp as he smiled predatorily at her.

"As you wish," he said, "turn around." Wynter slid down off the desk, bending over it slightly & spreading her legs. Peter rested his hands possessively on her hips, holding tight as he rubbed his length against her dripping lips. Peter found her entrance & pushed in. Wynter threw back her head, mouth wide but no sound coming out as the fire traveled throughout her body, causing her lungs to stop functioning for a moment, & her heart to jump into her throat.

"Pe-Peter!" She said loudly. Peter smirked, hiding his face in the crook of her neck, the tension in his muscles slowly easing up as he adjusted to the tightness of her. She was always tight when he took her.

"Tight as always," he said pulling out before hastily thrusting back into her. The motion causing the desk to lightly hit the wall, & for her to press against the mirror. Wynter groaned quietly at the contrast of the cold mirror against her burning skin, her nipples rubbing against the glass as Peter continually thrusted into her short, strong. Peter grinned against her neck, having one of her legs on the desk to give him a better angle of penetration, attempting to find her spot.

"Fuck... Harder, please, please my alpha." Peter thrusted particularly hard at the title, causing Wynter to thrust back, meeting him harshly. Her head hung lowly as a growl came from Peter's parted lips, one of power & dominance over his lesser companion. Wynter lived for this, she could take the lead if needed, but being dominated was what she longed to be. She peered back at him with innocent, submissive brown eyes.

"My obedient little pup, aren't you?" Peter asked, reaching up with a clawed hand to wrap around her throat. Wynter nodded, rocking back as she tilted her head back, exposing her vulnerable neck to him; true submission.

"Yes, always," she said breathily, feeling him pulse within her even with lack of movement. "I'm your loyal pup, & you're my strong alpha." She purred, Peter snarled softly, latching onto the side of her neck to leave a purple mark. Wynter tilted her head to give him more room, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of his tongue over the sore skin. He leaned back a bit, staring at her in the mirror; short hair disheveled, eyes shut tight as she bit her full lips, arms shaking with her palms flat against the wall.

"Beauty..." he murmured before holding her hips in a vice grip. Wynter stuttered on her breath as he began to move again, legs shaking at the feeling of his hard length sliding against her in a slow, pleasing rhythm. She tossed her head back, mouth open & hands reaching behind her to grab something for leverage; preferably Peter's firm ass. Peter smiled, kissing her shoulder as he pressed her firmly against the desk, hands flying from her hips up to her full C cup breasts, pinching her nipples in time with his ever quickening thrusts.

"Fuck..." Wynter groaned, rutting back against him in abandonment as the fire held within her stomach started down towards her pelvis. Peter picked up on her quickening heart, & her arousal was through the roofs as he continued his harsh punishment on her young, supple body.

He kissed her as she looked back at him, "Are you close my pup, my love? Are you ready to cum for your alpha?" Peter shut his eyes as she involuntarily clenched around his thickness, he bucked in response causing her to hunch over in exertion.

"Yes, yes my alpha..." she mewed, "Please Alpha Hale, make me cum. Please... knot me!" Wynter shouted the last part just as her orgasm hit her, her moist walls gripping onto Peter as quakes racked through her body. He watched in a trans as she came undone, & he added to the pleasure by toying with her pearl hidden by her lower lips. Wynter whimpered at the over stimulation, hating it yet loving it as she thrusted back against his hard length, then forward to his inviting fingers.

"My pup wants to be knotted?" Peter questioned as he suckled once more on her ear, he pulled out & turned her around. One hand running up between the valley of her breasts to her neck, while the other stroked himself, he stopped, grip tightening at the base to stop himself from cumming too.

"Yes please," she nodded weakly, spreading her shaking legs more for him. "My alpha, Peter..." Peter's blue eyes softened at the sad look Wynter's held, "please..." he shushed her as he cupped her face, leaning down until their foreheads met.

"You know what me knotting you means, correct?" He asked seriously, tone stern. Wynter nodded, "We'll be mates, for life. Are you sure you want that?" She sighed.

"We've always tried new things, let's try something else," she met his eyes, "Something permanent." Peter nodded, kissing her as he slid back in. Wynter lifted her legs until they rested on his shoulders, she moaned as he began a steady rhythm, penetrating her deeper than any other time.

"Okay, here it comes." Peter groaned, he didn't pull out as far. Wynter felt it & she threw back her head, biting her lip until she bled as the knot began to truly form; stretching her, the pain searing but nothing she couldn't handle. Peter kissed her, soothing her nerves by tracing patterns on her sides & chest. Wynter opened her watery eyes when the knot finally stopped expanding, she peered down scared, only to realize everything looked the same.

"... Well that wasn't so- ugh, fuck!" Wynter screamed loudly when Peter made short, sharp thrusts against her. "Come on Peter." She encouraged, Peter smiled lustfully at her. Wynter bit his lip, pushing against him & clenching around him with everything she had, "Cum for me." Peter held her close, feeling his balls tightening just before releasing. He couldn't stop from biting her shoulder, Wynter bit him back, tears pricking her eyes as his claws dug into her back.

"... Wynter..." Peter whispered. Wynter basked in the sensation of Peter's knot, feeling him ejaculating into her & all his hot seed coating her walls; hoping to breed a pup. She laughed softly, wincing slightly as he moved a bit too much & tugged on the knot. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she said with a soft smile, "looks like we'll have a pup of our own in nine months." Wynter commented, hand coming to rest on her stomach. Peter chuckled, head resting on her shoulder, & hand moving to rest over hers.

He huffed, "I saw myself as a lot of things, but never a dad." Peter met his new mate's brown eyes, realizing he had fallen for them since their first encounter...

**Author's Note:**

> I really want feedback! What did you guys think? :D Comments & Kudos much appreciated (in this case Comments more x3)


End file.
